


The Demon In Me - Part 2 (SNEAK PEEK)

by RedHairedGoddess1



Series: The Demon in Me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Death and Resurrection, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Garth - Freeform, Heaven, Hell, Hunting, King of Hell Dean, Lots of Sex, Magic, Mind Manipulation, Panic Attacks, Possessive Dean Winchester, READ PART 1 FIRST, Sequel, Sex, Sneak Peek, Spoilers, Torture, Work In Progress, free form, mature - Freeform, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHairedGoddess1/pseuds/RedHairedGoddess1
Summary: Due to popular demand and my own lack of a social life, I have started a sequel to The Demon in Me. I am currently working on it and I will start posting as soon as I can but it might be a while. Part 2 will pick up where Part 1 had left off. 
If you haven't read the first part of the Demon In Me - read that first or you will be so confused. 
This is a sneak peek of what is to come in the Sequel
EDIT 1/22/2018
Hello, everyone!!
I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates in part 2. Due to school and health problems, I haven't been able to write as much as I would like.
Thank you for your wonderful comments and I hope you will have patience with me. This story has NOT been abandoned, it's just on a temporary Hiatus until I'm able to find the time to continue it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my awesome and amazing readers!
> 
> Due to popular demand and my own lack of a social life, I have started a sequel to The Demon in Me. I am currently working on it and I will start posting as soon as I can but it might be a while. Part 2 will pick up where Part 1 had left off. Ally died and went to Heaven but then she was brought back. 
> 
> The following is a sneak peek for what is to come. Well, technically this is the first shatter of the sequel but i think it qualifies as a sneak peek.
> 
> If you have any comments, suggestions, ideas, or critiques, please feel free to comment. Seriously, comment. This is going to be a full length, multi-chapter sequel and it is going to be a challenge. Any comments or critiques that you might have are welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy (=^.^=)
> 
> EDIT 1/22/2018
> 
> Hello, everyone!!
> 
> I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates in part 2. Due to school and health problems, I haven't been able to write as much as I would like.
> 
> Thank you for your wonderful comments and I hope you will have patience with me. This story has NOT been abandoned, it's just on a temporary Hiatus until I'm able to find the time to continue it.

Everything about him was wrong but only because he was still the same. Bright emerald eyes, dark blonde hair, well-toned body, everything down to the freckles on his nose was the same but it was so wrong. His body exuded a powerful aura, dark and huge that threatened to sweep me up and swallow me whole. On the back wall, shadows could be seen protruding from his back. They were shaped like wings, large and pitch black before they vanished. My body was trembling where I sat on the floor, legs pulled close while my arms were folded over my chest. Tears flowed steadily over my lower eyelids and I heaved dry, almost silent sobs, gasping for air.

Dean kneeled down in front of me and went to set a hand on the side of my face but I flinched away violently. His every movement was wrong. As a demon and hunter he had been graceful but now his movements were alien, foreign in their fluidity, rippling like water from one movement to the next. He drew back with a sigh.

“Come on Ally. It’s me. You don’t have to be afraid, I won’t hurt you.”

“That’s not the problem.” My voice rasped and I swallowed. Not a complete lie but not the whole truth either. I was afraid of him but something else swelled in the forefront of my mind, taking precedence over my fear.

“Then what is the problem?” He asked curiously.

I flashed right from fear into fury and snapped, “The problem?! How about the fact I’m alive right now when I should be six feet under? I shouldn’t be here! I should be dead! Why didn’t you leave me dead?! You promised me dammit! You promised that you wouldn’t bring me back! You lied to me Winchester!” My voice broke off and I started coughing, my throat dry and I tasted copper. Screaming like that had not been a good idea. I’d be lucky if I could even talk now.

Suddenly with a flick of the wrist, Dean was holding a glass of water in his previously empty hand. My eyes widened at the action and darted up to his face in shock. Wordlessly, he fit the glass to my lips and waited for me to drink. God how I wanted to. The liquid at my lips was cool and I knew it would help my throat and cotton mouth but instead of seeking relief, my eyes darkened and my jaw set in a stubborn line. With a sudden burst of defiant strength, I knocked the glass out of his hand. It clattered to the floor, the glass shattering and water went everywhere.

Dean sighed again, “Was that really necessary?” He gave a lazy wave of the hand and the mess vanished while another glass appeared in his hand. “If you don’t drink Ally, I’ll hook you up to an I.V. I don’t want to, I know you don’t like needles, but I will if you don’t cooperate. Got it?” Once more the glass was put to my lips and I gave in, parting my dry lips and sipped at the water. I wanted to reach up and take the glass from him to do it myself but I wasn’t strong enough. My arm gave a weak twitch when I tried to move it. Must have used up all my strength slapping the other glass away. Dammit I hated being weak.

Dean seemed to read my mind as he said, “It is only natural you don’t have a lot of strength Ally. Coming back from the dead and clawing your way out of a grave can really take it out of you. You’re going to be thirsty and hungry and weak for a little while.”

I said nothing and before I realized it, the glass was empty but he waved it full again and had me drink that one as well. Four glasses later I finally had to turn my head away. I felt as if I would burst if I drank another drop but at least my throat didn’t hurt as bad as before. The glass vanished and Dean slid his hands under my body and lifted me. The sudden movement made me slightly dizzy and I clung to him. Before he moved though there was a quiet flutter of wings and I stiffened at the appearance of a tall, blonde female in front of us. She bowed her head respectively. 

“What is it?” His voice was emotionless with an underlying authority that couldn’t be ignored.

“Forgive me your Highness but Eremiel’s garrison just returned from their mission and wished to inform you that they completed the task.”

Dean nodded, “Good, I want them debriefed and I will speak with him later. Until, then I am not to be disturbed.”

“Yes sir.” With that, the angel disappeared. I looked up at Dean wide eyed. He said nothing. He rolled his shoulders and somehow I could sense his wings flex with the movement as they displaced the air slightly behind us. I was reminded that I was not being held by my Dean but by something else entirely.

My voice was still husky when I spoke, “What did you do Dean? What are you?”

Without answering, he held me tighter and we vanished. I hated this feeling. It was like I didn’t exist and then I did again and I gasped in shock as we reappeared.

This time I was in an opulent living quarters. Similar to an apartment only larger and more lavish; there was a beautiful kitchen, a living room space with a plush looking couch along with a flat screen television mounted on the wall and a dining area with a small round table that looked simple enough but upon closer scrutiny was carved with complex and ornate designs. The place was open and airy, painted with bright colors that were cheerful but not garish. I took all of this in from my position in Dean’s arms. He gave me a moment to look before starting down a hallway I had barely noticed.

There were three closed doors and he took me to the one at the end of the hall and it opened with barely a touch. A bedroom. A large, King sized, four poster bed with purple and black blankets and pillows, an embossed cherry oak dresser that matched the wooden bed frame and night stand. Through an open door, I could see a large bathroom with hot tub style bath tub and a separate shower stall.

I glared at Dean heatedly, “You’ve been planning this,” I accused. 

He nodded, “Of course. You are my mate. I knew that once I brought you back, we would need a place to stay. This is our place.”

“So what? I haven’t even been out of the grave for an hour and I already moving in with you?” I demanded.

“Well duh.” He smirked and rolled his eyes and I jolted slightly. That was the first Dean-like thing he had yet said and it startled me greatly. I avoided his eyes. 

With silent foot steps Dean walked into the black and silver bathroom and gently set me on the closed toilet seat. While he had his back to me, turning knobs and playing around with soap bottles, I tried to orient myself to my new settings. An hour ago I was dead and now I wasn’t. An hour ago I was sitting in heaven sipping lemonade with my brother Derek and now I was sitting on a toilet while a creature that used to be my soul mate fucked around with apple scented bubble bath. I squeezed my eyes shut at the absolute surrealistic nature of it all.

I died. After I walked into that light to Heaven, everything in me just relaxed. I remembered the stories that Dean and Sam had told me about their brief trip to Heaven and how it was an utter debacle. My heaven wasn’t like that. I don’t know if the typical soul was able to visit another person’s Heaven but I could. I could visit my older brother. I knew it was him and not a memory. I enjoyed some of the memories I could relive but after a while I grew bored. It felt like in death I was living in the past so I found new ways to keep myself busy. Goofing off with my big brother was one of them.

I had actually been with Derek when I was resurrected. We were sitting on the roof of my R/T and watching the stars. The car sat on the sand of my favorite beach in California and the sound of waves gently crashing a couple dozen feet away was magical. Derek had a bottle Corona Lime beer and I held a glass of strawberry lemonade. Heaven really made the effort when it came to details. 

Everything felt real down to the seeds on the sliced strawberries in my glass. We were laughing about the time Derek tried to cut my hair when we were kids (I never let that boy near me with scissors again) and then everything shifted. It was a sickening feeling, an all around bad feeling. I felt something latch on to me like a fishing hook in my navel and it was tugging me away. The shocked and yet sad look in Derek’s eyes was still burned onto my retinas. Everything just dropped away, shattering like stained glass windows. It was white and then dark and then nothing. I did not exist for a time, I just floated. The next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes and staring at the top of my casket.

“Ally.” My name spoken by Dean slammed me back into the present. I had slid off the toilet seat onto the floor and had curled into a fetal position with my eyes tightly closed. Dean was on his knees in front of me. His expression of concern was convincing but the human look didn’t set right on his face, like the muscles no longer knew how to make it. His hands gripped my shoulders and my arms were wrapped around my torso.

The words, ‘I’m fine,’ tried to rise to my lips but I couldn’t push them out. I clenched my eyes shut again. As a hunter I had learned how to lie pretty quickly but that was one lie that I just couldn’t even vocalize. Was I having a panic attack? I couldn’t breathe, think or move. 

Hands tightened on my shoulders. My eyes ripped open and I jerked away.

“Get the hell away from me!” I screamed. I clamored to my feet and sprinted into the bedroom and grabbed the door knob. It wouldn’t open.

“No! Let me out!” I hit the door with my fist. 

“Ally, calm down.” 

I spun around with my back plastered to the door. I raised my hand in warning, “Stay back.” Oh God I just wanted it to stop. Fuck. Dean tried to get closer and his movements… I couldn’t track them. They were to fluid, there was no connection. His eyes were too bright. To alien…

Black spots started appearing on my vision and I couldn’t stand. My legs collapsed. I caught myself with my hands so that I was on my hands and knees. I couldn’t breathe. I felt the walls of the casket close in around me, getting closer. Dirt coated my lashes. A worm was wriggling on my arm but I couldn’t move it off. I couldn’t move at all. There was a scratching noise at my feet. A bald pink tail and beady eyes.

I screamed, “Dean!” the sound echoed through my mind. I wanted my mate. The one who struggled with the Mark of Cain but I could proudly say I helped keep it at bay. I wanted my Dean, the one I had had a frosting war with and had marathons of Doctor Who. I wanted the man/demon I fell in love with.

“DEAN!!”

I was to out of it to realize what was going on around me. If I had been conscious I would have seen the thing that was previously Dean Winchester looking down on me with pain in his eyes. I was curled up in a ball. The whispered plea of, “Dean, my Dean, Dean,” repeatedly fell from my lips while my eyes were open and unseeing.

“Ally, please wake up.” When I didn’t, Dean snapped his fingers and a female angel appeared.

She looked startled at her sudden change of location. At the sight of her King, she snapped to attention.

“Yes my Lord?”

“What is wrong with her? You are medically trained. What is happening to her?” Dean demanded. His voice was glassy and cold, furious without weakness. The promise of utter destruction was held in his voice.

The dark haired angel dropped to her knees and started prodding my body gently. She lifted my eyelid slightly and looked at the orb. She pressed hands glowing with Grace against my temples.

“Sir, she is having a panic attack. Basically she’s in shock. The trauma of being dragged from Heaven and being put back into her body was harsh on her mind and body.”

“What do you suggest?” Dean asked

She continued to poke and prod, “She needs to be cleaned, warm water and a gentle soap. Put her in bed. Surround her with sounds and smells that are familiar from her time alive. Things that remind her of life. This will draw her back here. She is stuck in her mind, lingering on her death and can’t find her way out. You need to gently lead her back.” She advised.

Dean nodded and sent the angel away with the wave of a hand. He slid his arms under my body and walked to the bathroom. The already prepared bath was waiting and the perfect temperature. With a snap of his fingers, he removed my tattered dress and his own clothes and lowered us both into the tub of water. It was the size of small pool so we fit easily. Gentle hands washed my body and hair. Dirt, leaves and dust was rinsed down the drain and my body was wrapped in a towel.

After I was dried off, Dean laid me on the bed and then went around the room and set stuff up. He pulled out all the stops. Using his powers to conjure up everything he could think of from my time alive.

My favorite music filled the air, pecan pie candles burned on the dresser, an episode of Doctor Who played quietly and a tray of my favorite foods sat by my bed. The smell of candles, chocolate chip pancakes and french-fries, the Tenth Doctor being yelled at by Donna, and Panic! At the Disco singing about Gospel slowly brought me back to myself.

Everything about the room spoke to me and called my name. The walls of the casket dropped away. The rats gnawing on my limbs vanished and the dirt filling my mouth and nose was gone. I was warm, clean and held by two strong arms. My body was resting between Dean’s legs, I was leaned back against his chest, and he was playing with a length of my hair. I groaned and shifted. Well, I tried to. My body was covered in layers of blankets and I wasn’t strong enough to move their weight. 

My voice was scratchy and it hurt to speak but I managed, “Dean. What happened? Where am I?”

He dropped the lock of hair and hugged me close. His nose sniffed at my hair and when he spoke I could hear the relief, “Ally. We’re in our room. Remember the apartment I brought you too? I washed you up and now you’re resting. Bringing you back took a toll on your body. You are going to have to build your strength up my dearest one.”

Dearest one? That was different. Before I could ask for some water, he gently pressed a hand to my throat and healed the pain I was feeling. I swallowed.

“Thanks,” I muttered, “What happened though? It’s all a bit blurry.”

For a moment he thought about what he was going to say and then, “When I had you pulled from Heaven placed in your body, your mind and soul had a difficult time keeping up with the shift. I didn’t think there would be a problem. When I was pulled from Heaven and Hell, I adjusted to the change quickly.”

“Did you think about the fact that Hell and Heaven are completely different and you were only in Heaven for a couple hours. I was…” I thought for a second, trying to count and realizing it was pointless. “Time in Heaven passes slower than here. How long was I dead?” A rather macabre question but valid all the same.

Silence met the question at first and Dean’s arms tightened slightly around me. In a quiet voice he responded, “Two years, thirty days and six hours. I counted.”

This man. This asshole. This motherfucker. Red colored my face hotly. What was I supposed to say to that? What could I say? I did my best, “In Heaven, they played out my fondest memories. You were in them. Every time.”

His shoulders trembled slightly and his voice was husky with tears when he responded, “I missed you Ally. I missed you more than anything in the world. I’m sorry about the pain you experienced. I know I promised to not bring you back but I just couldn’t. You were dead and I couldn’t live without you.”

Silence reigned between us until Dean wordlessly grabbed the tray of food and set in on my lab. He grabbed the fork and knife and started cutting the pancakes. The bite he lifted to my face was covered in peanut butter and the chocolate was all melty. I accepted the food gratefully. He fed me while we watched Doctor Who and laughed at the screen. 

Half way through our second episode, Dean was snorting he was laughing so hard. He sounded so natural. So real and I realized that I had I missed this. I missed him. The question of, ‘what was he?’ rose in my mind but I pushed it away. With love, it shouldn’t matter. He was still the same Dean. I was alive, I had chocolate and Dean. Here and now, it didn’t matter what he was. What mattered now is that I had him back.

I ended up falling asleep in his lap. Warm and full and peaceful, I was cradled in Dean’s arms. When he carefully maneuvered me until I was laying on my back, head supported by fluffy soft pillows. He brushed my hair from my face. His eyes grew possessive and hungry before he pushed the feeling back. If I had been awake, I might have felt worried by that predatory look in his eye, by the dark shadows that overwhelmed his green eyes. But I slept.


End file.
